ChuuVes
|other names = JiSoo Yvuu 입츄 |rivals = ViVes ChuuWon }}ChuuVes (Chuu and Y/'Ves') is the friendship pairing between Yves and Chuu. This pairing was first introduced in the music video for Chuu's single Heart Attack. Other Names * JiSoo (Ji/Woo and Soo/Young) * Yvuu(Yv/es and Ch/'uu') * 입츄 (Ib-Chuu, YvesChuu) **입추 (Ib-Chu) (alternate) Songs * "Girl's Talk" (2017) * Music Video for "Heart Attack" (2017) Trivia Similarities * Both were born in South Korea. * Both have brown eyes. * Both have brown hair. * Both were revealed as members in 2017. * Both are part of LOONA's third sub-unit, yyxy. * Both of their representative are aquatic birds: Swan (Yves) and Penguin (Chuu). * Both of their representative colors are warm(ish) colors. * They shared a room with the other two yyxy members. Differences * Chuu’s blood type is A, whereas Yves’ blood type is B. * Yves is older. ** Yves is in the '97 line, while Chuu is in the '99 line. * Yves is part of Up unit ("tall girl unit"), whereas Chuu is part of Line unit. Facts * They are in the group LOONA. * They met before predebut at a dance academy. * Because they're close, Yves teases Chuu a lot. * Chuuves is often called "입추" (Ibchu) by Korean fans. 입추 also refered to a period of the year -- the 13th solar term (out of 24) on the traditional East Asian calendars. 입추 signifies the beginning of autumn in East Asian cultures; it starts on the 7th-8th August. Thus, some fans decided the 8th August is "Chuuves Day"/"YvesChuu Day"Chuuves Day * Yves' strengths according to Chuu: "Yves unnie's strength is that while she might not seem like it, she is very witty and humorous. And she doesn't lack anything on the performance side. I keep a very close eye on her. (Laughing) My score for her is 100/100."eNews24 - Strengths and Weaknesses of LOONA (190313) * Yves' weaknesses according to Chuu: "And her downside. She gets up late" * Yves' compliment to Chuu:hello82 - Kpop Stars try In-N-Out - LOONA ** Yves: "Chuu, you always talk kindly, very energetic, and has a powerful voice. Whenever I feel down, you keep me busy." ** Chuu laughing:"Like, chaotic?" ** Yves: "Yes chaotic. But thank you for keeping me busy!" ** Chuu disturbed by a bug: "Oh, a bug!" ** Yves: "Am I a bug to you?" * Around midnight, on Yves' 22th birthday (in 2019), Chuu made her cry by imitating a cockroach. Then when midnight struck, the other members came to the practice room to sing her "Happy Birthday" with a cake. First meeting & impressions * Yves met her at a dance ? academy, before joining BlockBerryCreative. Chuu was sitting very quietly in a cap. Yves thought Chuu was a quiet and shy person, and that she could befriend her because of that. She stopped her in a elevator to ask for her number. They became friends and ended up starring in a web drama together (a cameo) as a part time job.Yves and Chuu's first meetingYves and Chuu's first meeting bis * Chuu's first impression of Yves ** Chuu: "Yves looked friendly but was somewhat cold. denied that statement She was cold... Yves You were smiling brightly. So I wanted to get closer to her. And I talked to her and she was somewhat cold...So I thought "maybe I was wrong"...But she talked back to me. I could feel she was a very nice person."VLIVE Hi High Debut *** Since Yves was the one who approached Chuu first, she denied this statement. * Chuu picked Yves as the member whose image changed the most from the first time she met her: ** Chuu: "Yves unnie seemed very shy at first, but now she's the comedian and boss unnie :) "180912 | Yves, Chuu & Olivia Hye Relationship Charts See also References Category:Pairing Category:ChuuVes Category:Chuu Category:Yves